


Death runs in the family

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips





	Death runs in the family

“Helena please,” Sarah pleaded, gripping Helena’s hand as she laid there unconsciously on the hospital bed. Sarah couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Where would she be without her other half? Her best friend. “Helena..” She croaked, before sobbing into the hand she was holding. Her sister was completely still, almost lifeless. However, Sarah refused to believe Helena wouldn’t wake up. No matter what she was told. No matter what the chances of her surviving were. 

“Oh chicken...” Siobhan cooked while walking into the plain hospital room. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered and stood behind Sarah, placing her hand on the brunettes shoulder and squeezing it gently. “She has to wake up, S..” Sarah managed to say between sobs. Siobhan was speechless. She pulled Sarah up and offered her a warm embrace to which Sarah instantly accepted. Hugging her mother tightly and nesting her head in the woman’s neck. 

Siobhan rubbed Sarah’s back, hushing her quietly. “It’s okay love, shes survived worse.” Siobhan said reassuringly while attempting to sooth her daughter. 

“Sarah,” Came a familiar voice from behind them, Sarah peered over Siobhan’s shoulder and frowned once she saw Cosima in the doorway. She looked nearly as broken as Sarah. She too was crying. “Is she okay?” Cosima croaked, her voice breaking. Both sisters walked into each other, holding one another tightly as they sobbed softly. Siobhan approached them and pat their shoulders before leaving them alone.

She walked out into the waiting room, spotting Delphine. Both women had clashed. Both wanted the same outcome but it was hard for two lionesses to lead a pack. 

“Delphine,” Siobhan said sweetly and sat beside her. The blonde was a bit taken aback by the older woman’s kind tone. “Will she be okay?” Delphine asked quietly. Siobhan gave her a sad look before sighing. “I don’t know love, her chances aren’t strong...” Siobhan was never one to cry in front of people. However, this time, she was unable to keep the tears In. She made no sound or movement whatsoever, yet tears of acid streamed down her red cheeks. 

Delphine was speechless. She had only seen such vulnerability in Cosima. “I am so deeply sorry,” Delphine whispered quietly. Siobhan looked at her with tears down her face and just leaned against the blonde. Delphine awkwardly stroked the other woman’s hair. 

Back in the hospital room, Cosima and Sarah were sitting side by side, hand in hand as they waited for their sister to wake up. “She... she won’t wake up, will she Cos?” Sarah sniffled and looked at her sister. “I-i..” Cosima shrugged and sobbed into her hands. 

Not long after, the blondes hand twitched against Sarah’s fingers. Causing the brunette to jump up and lean against the side of the bed. “H-Helena?” She sniffled and looked down at her twin.

The blondes eyes fluttered open and she exhaled. Once her eyes adjusted she struggled for a bit before Sarah calmed down. “Hey hey hey... meathead.. it’s me.” Sarah whispered and stroked her sisters cheek while Cosima rounded up on the other side. “Sestra’s.” Helena choked, her eyes having trouble finding them in the light. “I have missed family.” She added as her hand found Cosima’s. They both smiled at her. How are you feeling?” Sarah asked. 

Siobhan came in with Delphine behind her, they both looked like they’d been crying. Cosima let go of her sisters hand and approached her wife. “Hey...” she whispered, pressing herself against the blondes front as she looked up and stroked her cheek. “What happened?” She asked while the blonde held the hand that stroked her cheek. Delphine only smiled at her and shook her head, sniffling and ushering Cosima back to the bed. 

Siobhan had an arm around Sarah as they both looked down over Helena. 

The nurse came in with a shocked look. “She’s awake?” She asked softly before approaching the bed, standing behind Cosima and Delphine as she monitored the screen and the glanced at Helena. “Uh.. I would... I would spend as much time with her right now, as possible.” The nurse said. Before biting her lip and exiting the room. Delphine turned pale. As a doctor, she knew what that meant. And she felt her wife shiver at the words. They both knew. They both knew and neither of them had the heart to tell Siobhan and Sarah.

Delphine pulled Cosima closer and kissed her wife’s head. 

“French fry.” Helena spoke up, looking at Delphine. “Be good to her, yes? Or I crush like dead leaf.” Delphine smiled as tears formed again, she nodded. Helena knew what was coming. 

“I love you...mother...you are strong.” Her accent thickened and Siobhan smiled sweetly at Helena. That was the first time Helena called her mother. She covered her mouth trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. “I-I love you sestra’s” she whispered, her eyes slowly falling as she attempted to reach out for their hand’s her movements starting to slow down. 

It wasn’t much longer until she was unable to reply. Her heart beat slowing down as the monitor tracked the movements, it started beeping more erratically. A nurse rushed in and shooed them out. 

Sarah broke down and tried to fight passed the doctors to gain access to her sister, Siobhan held her back. Cosima sought comfort into her lovers arms. Sobbing into her while Sarah screamed out for Helena. 

The doctor and nurses where in the room for hours before finally coming out. Once they broke the news that Helena had died, everyone broke down, Siobhan sobbed and Sarah stood up, screaming at the doctor and nurses.


End file.
